My pitcher
by Eadwine63
Summary: Abe Takaya and Mihashi Ren. Situated around the last episode. Abe feels like he should go visit Mihashi again. He worries too much.


**AbeMiha Oneshot.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Oofuri. Never did and never will.

**Warning**: implied shonen-ai, meaning boy x boy.

Abe Takaya's POV.

This is my first Oofuri fanfiction! Please tell me how you think! Abe is probably a bit OOC. Review please, so I can make it better!

* * *

After the game against Tosei ended, I was worried because of Mihashi. The entire game, he acted so weird. Too energetic, too laid back. He was a total new Mihashi. He wore himself out, probably without even noticing himself. So I was worried. After all, he is my pitcher. I am to look after him.

I really had to restrain myself from biting through all my nails, when he fell asleep and I still had to go to the meeting. Would everything be alright? I should have been with him. Though I know I probably couldn't have done anything. I just wanted to be there when he woke up so I could scold him for straining himself and stuff. I was worried, but I wouldn't show him. When the meeting ended, I went straight to his house. He was still asleep. Still burning up a bit. Mrs. Mihashi said he had a slight fever. But nothing to worry about. A good sleep would get my pitcher over it.

The next day, the whole team went to Mihashi's house. He was still wobbly and started fidgeting the moment he saw me. I scolded him for not answering my message. That made it worse, probably, but I was worried! Give me a break! Not answering a worried person makes the person slightly hysteric. It did not help that the others knew he was alright, for they had had text messages from Mihashi. I seemed to be the only one who hadn't received one. But at least I knew he was alright. I couldn't really blame him.

So when we met him at his house, he was fidgeting like I anticipated. He did everything to try to avoid me. He didn't look at me once. But we had a good time. We parted again when we had to go back to school. But I knew I would be back later. I said goodbye for now.

I couldn't not go. Everything in my entire being screamed at me to go over to Mihashi. He IS my pitcher. I care for him, I think of him as a good friend, my only friend. Even when I don't look like it. I don't like that he is afraid of me. I see it in his eyes. In his over-nervous fidgeting. I see it when he does everything in his power to avoid me. I don't like it at all.

So I went over. When I knocked the door, Mrs. Mihashi opened it and she smiled at me. She said something like 'It's so nice of you to come visit, Abe-kun'. But I didn't really notice, because I was busy looking at the ever-fidgeting boy lying on the sofa behind her. Mihashi didn't really look too good. Maybe we should have let him rest, instead of coming over to bother him with useless chatter. But the evil was done, so the only thing I could do was entering the house and sit in the chair next to Mihashi.

We talked about futile things. Meaningless chatter. But when Mihashi overly apologised for not messaging me, I saw his face clearing up a bit. This new, faint, weak pitcher that lay beside me, faded away a bit, to give room for my pitcher. The Mihashi we all knew. The nervous and shy, but kind boy I cherished. My pitcher, my friend. I couldn't help but smile. And Mihashi just smiled back. He didn't care there was really no reason to smile like that. But we did anyway and treasured the moment.

We went over the homework he missed quickly and I helped him study a bit, while we enjoyed homemade cake and tea. But of course we grew tired of it rather fast. So more chatter followed. He would be back tomorrow, if everything was alright. I made him swear not to strain himself during baseball practice. We would only throw a few balls, no more. I didn't want to miss him on the team. I didn't want to miss him. The more I sat by his side, the more I realised it. I don't only want him on the team, I want him to be here, for me. I don't only want him on the team because he's an amazing pitcher. I want him on the team because of who he is. Because I like him.

I like everything. The way he nervously looks left and right, all his fidgeting, his absurdly big eyes in which you can drown. I like his determination to stay on the mound. I like his smile, I like the way he talks. I like the way he acts when he thinks I'm angry. And I love the way he acts when he finally believes I'm happy around him.  
Not only do I want him to be here for me. I want to be here, for him, too . I want to be his friend. A person he can trust, whom he can talk to when he needs it. I want to be here, for my pitcher, my friend. The one person I truly like. The one person I can begin to love.

My pitcher.


End file.
